


Interrogatorio

by queenseptienna



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Italiano | Italian, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans studiava la ragazza e le sue risposte raffazzonate, il suo disperato desiderio di fuggire da lui e il suo interrogatorio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogatorio

A Shosanna venne voglia di urlare quando quel cretino di Frederick si alzò in piedi per accompagnare Goebbels e la sua puttana italiana fuori dal ristorante in cui l’avevano obbligata ad andare.  
Le venne voglia di urlare anche quando, poco prima, Il Cacciatore di Ebrei, il colonnello Hans Landa si sedette di fronte a lei, ordinando una fetta di Sachertorte e un bicchiere di latte per entrambi. La tentazione di saltargli al collo e stringere, veder soffocare quel maledetto era così forte… Forte quanto impossibile. Sapeva che non avrebbe mai avuto la benché minima possibilità in uno scontro con lui, che aveva fatto uccidere la sua famiglia nel modo più subdolo di tutti.

 

Hans studiava la ragazza e le sue risposte raffazzonate, il suo disperato desiderio di fuggire da lui e il suo interrogatorio. Per un attimo si domandò, con una certa inquietudine, cosa impediva a quella fanciulla francese – se poi lo era per davvero – di non gradire la sua evidente raffinatezza nel condurre interrogatori e conversazioni. Perché non era in grado di cogliere la sottile differenza nell’approcciare in modo amichevole uno scambio di informazioni come quello? In fondo, lui si limitava a scoprire quale fosse la posizione di quella ragazza, che tanto gli ricordava qualcuno di conosciuto in passato.  
Cosa avesse spinto quell’idiota del loro eroe nazionale Frederick Zoller a scegliere il cinema di lei era piuttosto evidente e gli stava davanti agli occhi.  
Socchiuse le palpebre, mentre il cameriere posava davanti a loro i piatti con la Sachertorte e vi spruzzava sopra la panna montata. In quell’istante si concesse il lusso di fantasticare su di lei – di cui ancora non sapeva quale fosse il vero nome – e immaginare il suo corpo flessuoso steso nel proprio letto e lui stesso al suo fianco e bendisposto a torturarla con eccitanti graffi e carezze.  
Gli sovvenne alla memoria Shosanna Dreyfus, l’unica ebrea che gli fosse mai sfuggita. Sorrise, mentre si portava alla bocca il cucchiaino pieno di dolce e immaginava che quella ragazza fosse proprio Shosanna Dreyfus. Immaginò anche di possederla, di spingerla su un letto qualsiasi ed aprirle le gambe, sprofondando le proprie carni naziste dentro la femminilità umida e bollente di lei.  
Sentì la propria eccitazione cresce ed accavallò le gambe, rivolgendo un affascinante sorriso alla propria spaventata interlocutrice francese. Chissà come sarebbe stato farle aprire quella dolce bocca rossa sporca di panna e farle assaggiare la gloria del Reich?  
Non lo sapeva e non era il caso di conoscerlo. Si limitò a lasciarle finire la Sachertorte e guardarla uscire dal ristorante in fretta, sparendo a sua volta nelle toilette maschili del locale per risolvere in solitudine la questione.

 

Shosanna scappò letteralmente via, correndo e correndo ancora fino a sentirsi il cuore scoppiare e non solo di fatica.  
Un brivido la scosse, Landa l’aveva guardata come se fosse lei la Sachertorte da mangiare, a parte Zoller (che comunque non faceva testo, vista la sua inutile esistenza), nessuno aveva avuto la sfrontatezza di comunicarle quel languore che ora avvertiva nello stomaco. Nessuno. Solo lui, il suo peggior nemico.  
Scosse la testa, il piano doveva continuare.


End file.
